It has begun
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: A little one shot based on the teaser trailer of Transformer age of extinction.


_**The Important things first:  
><strong>__**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS - AGE OF EXTINCTION! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO MICHAEL BAY AND HASBRO!**___

_A very spontaneous idea after i have seen the Super Bowl Trailer :)_

_I hope you will like it and again i am very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>It has begun... <span>_**

Earth.

Once a mighty planet.

Now there was not much of this mighty planet left.

Ruins, where once stood the great cities of men.

Death and fear ruled over this once- fertile world.

Humanity had been almost completely wiped out as beings from another world haunted this planet.

Some of them called themselves Autobots.  
>The others called themselves Decepticons.<p>

Two fractions which could not be more different and yet they were all the same.

But neither side could and would apparently longer accept that.

For millions of years they were in a bitter war.

The war had taken their home from them and on earth they had re-established, much to the chagrin of humanity and all of the other life forms that inhabited this planet.

They had been almost completely eradicated.

Only small groups were left but they had no chance against the power of the Decepticons, which gained strength with each passing day.

And even today the earth shook again under the sound of their ongoing war.

Powerful steps caused the earth to tremble beneath their feet.

The noises, which caused their weapons, were hardly bearable.

Cries of pain and despair mingled with the sounds of battle.

A shot and another bot lay on the ground.

Optimus Prime could hardly bear the sight.

No matter how many times he went into battle, no matter how much suffering he had to watch, it tore his Spark apart every time. It was time to put an end to this war once and for all.

Today he had the chance, because the leader of the Decepticons was standing right in front of him. Also, if he could hardly believe it, because he had beheaded him years ago in the human city of Chicago.

There was no time to think about all of this, because he had to dodge a sword attack that missed him by a hair. He himself did not sit idly, drew his powerful sword and attacked and he hit Megatron at the shoulder, which made him scream in rage and pain.

Megatron's glowing red optics seemed to explode with hatred and he attacked with a battle cry and rammed the blade of his heavy sword in Optimus' shoulder and forced the Prime thus on the ground. One of the Autobots, who fought around them against the remaining Decepticons wanted to help his leader, but Megatron prevented him with a shot of his fusioncanon and struck him down within a few seconds.

Optimus had to watch helplessly as his warriors one after another fell under Megatron's wrath before the Leader of the Decepticons turned to him and aimed his gun at him.

Should his life now end this way?

He closed his optics humiliated, did not want his brave warriors saw the despair and disappointment in them before he would die.

But it did not come to anything devastating blow, because suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them again.

The steps were so heavy that it equally moved some of the Autobots and Decepticons to a halt and they stopped their fighting.

Even Megatron paused as a bloodcurdling roar rose on the horizon, which let the energon freeze in his pipes.

The footsteps came closer and closer and then...silence!

Nothing and no one moved, hardly anyone dared to say anything.

But not Megatron!

He wanted to take the chance to kill the prime on the spot to rule over this planet and Cybertron as well. He was only a stroke away from his goal.

Then, all of a sudden, a huge creature burst from one of the old ruins. It roared in anger and ran straight towards Megatron.

It was huge, made even Optimus Prime and Megatron look like toys next to him.

Two powerful legs moved into Megatron's direction, the tail whipped excitedly back and forth and a huge jaw opened as the Dinobot let his voice be heard and he fixed Megatron with his glowing red optics.

Megatron sought his safety in flight, because even he could do nothing against such a powerful beast. But the wounds he had sustained from the fight weakened him and made it hard to run at all.

The remaining bots, Decepticons and Autobot, ran away as well when the beast was about to trample them.

Optimus raised his head and could only watch hepllessly with how Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots, grabbed Megatron with his powerful jaws and tore him to pieces.

Grimlock smashed the remnants of the lifeless body on the floor, raised his head again and let his voice be heard.

This should be a warning to all, because no one should dare to mess with a powerful King like he was.

And Optimus was conscious at this moment:

Their problems seemed to have just begun...

**_END_**


End file.
